Siblings!
by Willy
Summary: Misty has sisters. Brock has bros and sisters. what about Ash? complete!!! (sorry that it said there were 6 chaps when really there were only 5)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, this would not be a fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty were walking along a path when they came to a beach. "Oh my God! We have to go to the beach!" Misty exclaimed. Brock was already drooling at a few bikinis he saw. Ash was about to agree when he saw something. It made him cringe. He saw something else. The second something was good, but the first was definitely not. "Aah.no, Misty, Brock, let's go here instead!" Ash said, pointing to the other side of the path. It was a desert. A couple tumbleweeds rolled by. Brock and Misty frowned. "No way. I'm going to the beach," Misty replied, walking away with her nose in the air. "But, but you guuuuuuuys!" Ash whined. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and started to follow Misty to the beach. "Oh my God! Look! There's Mandy Ketchum, my total favorite model!" Misty shrieked. "Hey, Ash, why does she have the same last name as you?" Brock asked. "Uh.distant relatives?" Misty suddenly had a huge pile of magazines beside her, all with the same model on the cover. "I have to get her to sign some of my magazines!" she said, looking through the stack. "I wonder which ones." Brock picked up one of the magazines and examined the cover carefully. "Hmm.nice. any summer issues?" "June.August.2001.2002.oh, here's the July 2002! I've been looking for that!" Brock made a grab for some of the magazines. Misty picked them up and he fell over. Misty walked over to Mandy, who was sitting on a beach chair reading something. When Misty got to her, she started talking about something. Mandy looked like she asked a question, and Misty pointed over to Brock (drooling, of course ; )) and Ash. Mandy looked over and her mouth dropped wide open. Ash tried to hide behind Brock. Mandy walked up to them, and Ash cowered. Brock tried to get a closer look, but Mandy slapped him. "Ash! How have you been?" Mandy asked, with a huge, evil smile on her face. Ash gulped nervously. "Um.fine." "Good, good. And these are your friends?" "Yeah." "Well, now. Isn't that nice. And I don't suppose you've forgotten John?" "Oh, no. No, not at all." "Good. JOHN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" A guy who looked about Mandy's age ran over. "What's up?" "Well, look here." John looked at Ash, Brock, and Misty and his mouth fell open, too. "Ash?! My li'l bro?!" "Brother??!! I thought you were an only child!!" Misty and Brock screamed. "Is that what he's been telling you?" Mandy asked. "He not only has a brother, but also a sister, whom he should have told his new friends about." Misty and Brock looked from John to Mandy to Ash and back, their mouths and eyes wide open. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD SIBLINGS???!!!" they shrieked. "Yeah, and a supermodel, too?!" Brock added. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: again, I do not own any part of Pokemon or McDonald's or anything else I may use in the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well . I . didn't think you'd care?" Ash replied.  
  
"Are you crazy?? Why wouldn't we care?" Misty screamed.  
  
"I-I-I-"  
  
"I can't believe you never told them about us!" Mandy blew up in his face. "Don't you think family is important??"  
  
"Hey, guys, can we go eat somewhere?" John asked. He was unnoticed.  
  
"If we treated you badly, I could understand you not wanting to tell your friends about us, but, really!" Mandy screamed.  
  
"You do treat me badly!"  
  
"We do not!"  
  
"Then what do you call dressing me up like a baby, hanging me on the clothesline, and-"  
  
"That was just fun! We never hurt you in any way!"  
  
"Hey, guys, I'm really hungry." John said. Still, no one noticed. He didn't have as much screaming potential as Mandy.  
  
"Look, you guys, I'm hungry, let's stop for now and get something to eat," Ash said.  
  
"What, are you chickening out?" Mandy asked.  
  
"No, I'm just hungry!"  
  
"Me too!" John said, finally getting attention.  
  
"Alright, alright, we'll go to McDonald's or something," Mandy said, walking over to a car nearby. "John, you get to drive."  
  
"YAY!" John shrieked excitedly (he is strange).  
  
So they were all driving to McDonald's. John wasn't a very good driver. He was still 16, only just have gotten his driver's license. There were no Pokemon-sized seatbelts, so Pikachu wasn't quite as safe as everyone else (if they were safe at all). He had taken a liking to Mandy, though, and was sitting on her lap.  
  
The car screeched into the parking lot of McDonald's. Everyone swung to the side of the car, the way you do when you take a sharp turn.  
  
"We're he-ere!" John sung out, happy to be around somewhere with food.  
  
Everyone got out of the car and went inside the building. It smelled really good.  
  
"Okay, you guys go get a table. I'll order. What do you want?" Mandy asked. Everyone chose something and Mandy went to order. Conservation lagged a bit, but everyone found out a little more about each other. Then Mandy got back with the food.  
  
"So . you guys are twins?" Misty asked John and Mandy.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately," John said.  
  
"WHAT did you say?" Mandy asked, shaking her fist.  
  
"Uh . nothing?"  
  
"Good," Mandy said, releasing her fist and continuing to eat.  
  
"I can't believe you're scared of Mandy," Ash said. "She's just a girl."  
  
"Ash!" Misty exclaimed. "I had no idea you were such a chauvinist!"  
  
"That's nothing," Mandy said. "You should see him at home. He's gotten in such big trouble when Mom hears him. He just needs to be beaten at something by a girl."  
  
"How about Pokemon?" Brock asked. "You could beat him at a Pokemon match, right?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're so right! Hey, Ash, wanna battle me later?" Mandy asked. But Ash was trying to hide by scrunching himself into a fetal position.  
  
"Hey. Ash. Do you want to battle Mandy?" Brock asked, poking him a little.  
  
"Sure," he said. 'There's no way she can beat me!' he was thinking.  
  
Mandy smiled. "Good, then. We'll go home and battle after we eat. I haven't had a decent match for a while!"  
  
"What about John?" Ash asked. "Isn't he any good?"  
  
"He's alright, but all he's got are fire Pokemon, and I have mostly water, so, it's not very exciting."  
  
"You like water Pokemon, too?" Misty asked. "I love water Pokemon! They're my very favorite!"  
  
Pikachu jumped onto Mandy's lap again, and she rubbed his head.  
  
"Piii! Pika!"  
  
"I love all types, but water is my absolute favorite!"  
  
~So, how will the battle go? How will they get back to Pallet Town, anyway? Tell me if this story is any good, okay? I've had the idea for at least a year, but I never got it down on paper. Tell me if you like it or hate it or whatever. Please?~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I wouldn't be writing this story. I would be shopping somewhere right now. All that money. . .  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everyone finished eating. Everyone was ready to go home. Except for John.  
  
"Come on, John! We need to get home!" Ash said.  
  
"I'm not finished! Just hang on a minute!"  
  
"John, really! That's, like, your fiftieth order of food!"  
  
"Nuh-uh, it's only my sixteenth! You guys can go, anyway! I can always catch up!"  
  
"Okay, okay, fine," Mandy said, walking outside with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. John stayed inside and ordered some more food.  
  
"He has got to have the biggest appetite I've ever seen!" Misty said.  
  
"We should have gone to a buffet. It would have saved us a whole bunch of money, even if we got expelled forever," Mandy said, getting into the drivers' seat. "But when we get home, Ash, we should wait for John before we start the match. He'll want to watch. Oh, and Kelly's probably going to kill you for not mentioning us! You'll have to face her when we get back. I can't believe you wouldn't tell your friends about your family."  
  
"Um. . .Kelly?" Misty asked.  
  
"She's our sister. She's really adorable, but she can be a real terror," Mandy said.  
  
"My God, Ash. You keep everything from us. Where was Kelly whenever we came over to your house?" Misty questioned.  
  
"She was probably next door. She loves playing with Professor Oak and Gary," Mandy volunteered. "Or she could have been at another friend's house."  
  
"How can she play with Gary??" Ash asked. "I mean, how??"  
  
"She has a way with people," Mandy said. "Besides you, anyway. But be happy you're not John. Oh, my God. Her 'best friend' John. Have you seen what she makes him wear to all her tea parties?? And then if he refuses, pow!! Right where it hurts!!"  
  
Ash winced. He squeezed Pikachu in horror.  
  
"Piiiii!!!"  
  
"Ash, don't treat Pikachu so badly!" Brock said, as Pikachu squirmed out of Ash's arms.  
  
"Sorry Pikachu," Ash said, releasing his grip.  
  
"We're here!" Mandy said, stopping the car and getting out. "Come on, let's go inside."  
  
Everyone went inside. Ash's mom was sitting on the couch with a blonde girl in her lap.  
  
"Hi, Kelly!" Mandy said. "Hi, Mom!"  
  
"Well, Hewo, Mandy! Oh, hewo, Ash. Where is Johneefawng (A/N: She's three, and pronounces things differently. 'Johneefawng' means 'Jonathan'.)?"  
  
"He'll be a little late today."  
  
"Well, how 'bout Ash is my tea pawty dest!" (A/N: 'party guest')  
  
"Gaah! No!" Ash screamed.  
  
"Hey, what'd I miss?" came John's voice from the other side of the room. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yay! Johneefawng! Tum on, wet's pway tea pawty!" (A/N: 'Yay! Jonathan! Come on, let's play tea party!')  
  
"OKAY!" John and Kelly ran upstairs to Kelly's room. Everyone else's eyes followed them blankly up the steps.  
  
"Um. . . so, how are the pokemon journeys coming along?" Ash's mom asked, trying to make small talk.  
  
"Mine's going great!" Ash exclaimed. "I was the Chosen One in the Orange Islands!"  
  
"Chosen Fool?" Mandy guessed.  
  
"No, the Chosen One!"  
  
"Yeah, Chosen Fool?"  
  
"NO! Chosen-"  
  
"Ash! Mandy! Be quiet!" Ash's mom said. "Brock, Misty, I'm sorry. It's just sibling rivalry, I apologize for their behavior. I'm sure they're very sorry, too. Right?"  
  
"Yes, Mom," Ash and Mandy replied at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, John came downstairs. He was wearing a poofy orange dress and a sunhat.  
  
"Mom, do we have any tea cookies?" he asked.  
  
"Aah. . . yes, in the cupboard across from the fridge."  
  
"Okay, thanks!" he started to run into the kitchen, but tripped on the skirt of the dress. He picked up the ends, revealing his jeans underneath, started to walk slowly, but then ran again into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay. . ." Misty said. "Does this happen often?"  
  
Ash's mom blushed a little.  
  
"Well, actually, every day. Kelly has about five tea parties a day and John's too scared to protest. . ."  
  
~Yay! Happy Spring Break!!!!! Now that I'm off of school for a while, I'll update again probably. . .This chapter was for Ranko Ketchum, my only reviewer! ; __ ; If you don't like my story, please tell me? If you do like my story, please tell me? Please? 


	4. Chapter Four

This is chap 4 of my fic! I've gotten nothin but positive feedback! thanx so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I promise.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Everyone (excluding John+Kelly) had now made themselves comfortable and were having tea.  
  
"Ash, why don't you join us?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.  
  
"No. . .I don't like tea. It tastes bad."  
  
"Have you ever had it?"  
  
"No. . .But I know I don't like it."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum sighed, shook her head, and went back to their conversation.  
  
"So what brings you kids back here?"  
  
"Well, John and Mandy had a car and we drove here so Mandy and Ash could have a battle in the backyard or something. . ." Misty volunteered.  
  
"Mandy and Ash are battling? That will be quite interesting to watch. . .They've had a few sibling rivalry competitions when they were younger, but that was before they had their pokemon. When are you two doing this?"  
  
"Well. . .whenever Ash is ready. I'm ready whenever he is," Mandy said.  
  
"When are you ready, Ash?"  
  
"Uh. . .I don't know."  
  
"Well, hurry up. I'm getting kind of bored," Mandy said.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm ready now." (A/N: The excitement begins here!!)  
  
"I'll go see if John and Kelly want to watch," Brock said, going upstairs. "They would be in Kelly's room, right? Which room is hers?"  
  
"It's the first one you see to the left," Mrs. Ketchum replied.  
  
When Brock came downstairs again, John was behind him and Kelly was on John's shoulders with a jeweled crown on her head. Everyone headed outside and John started breathing heavily and staggered.  
  
"Johneefawng, you're my _swave_, and SWAVES. DON'T. BWEEV. HAWD!" (Translation: Jonathan, you're my _slave_, and SLAVES. DON'T. BREATHE. HARD!"  
  
John shut his mouth and started to shorten his breaths.  
  
"Dat's better, swave." (That's better, slave.)  
  
In the backyard, everyone sat down on a bench that was there. Except for Mandy and Ash, of course.  
  
"Oo! Oo! I wanna be referee!" Brock said excitedly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I _always_ be referee! You haven't noticed?"  
  
So Brock was referee. He was suddenly in a referee outfit.  
  
"Okay, everyone. A good, clean fight. Both of you try to win. Three on three, okay?"  
  
Ash and Mandy agreed and started to take out their Poke-Balls.  
  
The end of chapter 4! who will Ash and Mandy put against each other? Does Kelly have anything else to do or say to boss John around? Review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
Thank you for your positive reviews! I know I haven't updated for a while. . .I was kind of busy. . .and I know I haven't gotten many reviews. . .but I'll continue because I enjoy this story. This chapter is when it gets exciting. The fight starts here.  
  
....................................  
  
Ash and Mandy selected three pokémon each. Everyone else (but Brock) sat on a bench.  
  
"Alright, guys," Brock said. "Start!"  
  
"Go, Bayleef!" Ash shouted, pulling his hat backwards, kicking his leg, and hurling his Pokeball into the air (that always takes up a good amount of the fight).  
  
"Alright, Pelipper, it's time!" Mandy shouted back, obnoxiously imitating Ash's antics (please don't think she's a brat, though).  
  
This got Ash a little red, as Mandy was purposely getting a little bit clumsier than he was.  
  
"Okay, Bayleef, razor leaf!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Beii!" Flurries of leaves were produced from Bayleef, though if you watch closely, it seems that only half of them hit the opponent (has anyone else noticed that?).  
  
Pelipper stumbled back a bit, but came back quickly.  
  
"Pelipper! Use your wing attack!" (That's a smart thing to do) Mandy said, smirking at her choice of pokémon.  
  
Bayleef was hurt badly, as it was pummeled by the powerful wings of Pelipper. But it (she?) refused to give up. Bayleef stood back up, one eye closed.  
  
"Come on, Bayleef, don't give up! You can beat a water pokémon! Use poisonpowder!" Ash encouraged.  
  
Bayleef spun the leaf on its head and out flew pounds of purple dust. It covered Pelipper, who coughed a bit, and was now poisoned.  
  
"Okay, Pelipper, you can finish Bayleef now! Go and use your ice beam!"  
  
Pelipper's beak opened, and a rod of clear blue ice burst over Bayleef, who turned into something like those fake ice cubes that have a plastic fly inside. That move alone decided the fate of that round. Bayleef could not be thawed.  
  
Mandy and Ash withdrew their pokémon to their Pokeballs. The people on the bench cheered for this exciting battle. John attempted to lift Kelly off of his shoulders and on the bench next to him.  
  
"Joh. . .nee. . .fawng!!" she said in a dangerous tone, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Sorry!" he yelped, placing her back onto his shoulders.  
  
"Okay!" Brock was saying, holding up Mandy's green flag. "The first round finished! Green is in the lead! Trainers, select your second pokémon!"  
  
....................................  
  
Yes, I'm ending it there. I gave you the first round, now please keep reviewing! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
OK it's been a super long time since I updated, I know. . .if anyone was even waiting for me to update. . .*sigh* well, here we go, round two!! (PS it's summer vacation!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: You guys already know what I'm gonna say (right? Right?). "Alright, trainers! Let round two begin!" Brock said in a monotonous announcer voice.  
  
"Okay, Pikachu, let's go!" Ash yelled, looking toward Pikachu determinedly.  
  
"Pi."  
  
Pikachu crossed its (his?) arms and sat down with its (his? From now on Pikachu is a boy) eyes closed.  
  
"Go! Dewgong!" Mandy yelled herself, throwing her Pokeball across her backyard. Out came Dewgong.  
  
"Duu! Gong gong gong!" It replied, happy to battle.  
  
"Come on, Pikachu, please fight? Please?" Ash was on his knees begging. Pikachu faced his back to Ash. He liked Mandy too much to fight her.  
  
Pikachu walked over to the bench and joined Kelly on John's head. John sagged a little, even though only 13 more pounds were added to his load. He straightened up quickly, though, remembering all the times he had received severe beatings from Kelly's iron fists (lol, she's won tons of tournaments even tho she's underage)  
  
"Red is unable to fight! Green is winning! Red has one more pokemon to use!" Brock yelled out his obvious points in a loud voice.  
  
"Rrrgh. . .how frustrating. . .one more. . ." Ash said under his breath. "Well, I guess I'll fight water with water!" He said louder. "I choose. . .Lapras!" (I don't know if he still has Lapras or not. But I don't care. He seems to give away, like, all his pokemon.)  
  
He chucked his Pokeball onto the lawn, and out sprung a beautiful water/ice pokemon.  
  
"Oh! How pretty!" Mandy said, clasping her hands together. She shook her head and resumed battle.  
  
"Alright, Lapras, use Aurora Beam!" Ash screamed. A beautiful multicolored rod made its way to Dewgong. For the most part, it didn't do much, as Dewgong is part ice also. It did get damaged, though.  
  
"Okay, Dewgong, you're alright! Use your Horn Attack!" Mandy said.  
  
Dewgong charged its head into Lapras' chest. Lapras slid backwards, and bounded back into battle.  
  
"Lapras, you're still okay! Now use Body Slam!!" Ash yelled to his pokemon.  
  
The carrier pokemon lunged at the sea lion pokemon, and it was Dewgong's turn to slide backwards.  
  
"Come on, Dewgong! Use your Take Down!" Mandy told her pokemon.  
  
Dewgong again threw itself at Lapras, but was hit with recoil. Dewgong didn't faint. Lapras did, though.  
  
"Red has used all pokemon! Green wins!" Brock said in his monotonous voice.  
  
The people on the bench cheered. John fell forward with the weight he was supporting.  
  
"Gaah! Johneefawng, get offa my foots!" Kelly yelled, getting up and smoothing her dress.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry! Don't hurt me! It was an accident, I swear!"  
  
"Johneefawng! No TV fo a day!"  
  
John collapsed and went into withdrawal. Everyone went inside to have more tea.  
  
"Uhh, guys? Didn't I tell you I don't like tea? Guys?" Ash was saying to the disappearing group of people. He looked down at John's pale form and kicked it. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The end!! I hope ya liked. There is going to be another story that involves John+Mandy, so keep your eyes open for that. It was another story I had in my mind for ever and ever. See, me and my sister tell each other stories at night during summer, and we made up the whole thing about John and Mandy and Kelly a few years ago, really. The other story I'll write is probably my finest one, it will be called "Love Disease", but no romance involved at all. It will have all your fave characters-Gary, Prof. Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, John, everyone. Sort of. And many humiliating moments. But enough about that. About this story, I had a good time writing it. It was fun. Blah, blah. The end. See you during Love Disease!! 


End file.
